


Sinking

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the right person just shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> This one really was an accident. Thank you to Chris for 

## Sinking

by Sarah

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/kormanfan/>

* * *

Feedback: is lovely. 

Disclaimer: Smallville is the property of the WB and DC Comics. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended. 

Author's holding my hand and being so wonderful, and to Maddie and Meg for making me laugh about Lana and grey coats. 

* * *

It was getting late. The sun had set, the sky was slowly fading to black, and the air was a little bit chilly. 

Lana's body wasn't, though. She was warm. And her hair was so soft, and long, and just right for pulling. He'd been pulling her hair a lot tonight, trying to move her just where he wanted her. Clark wasn't sure why she was agreeing, but he wasn't about to argue. 

Kissing Lana was nice. Just nice. She was soft, and she was there, and it felt good to try her on to see if she fit. He didn't think she fit too well, but he was willing to keep trying her on again and again to make sure. She didn't seem to mind. She must have been used to Whitney, he figured; he imagined that Lana had practiced a lot of things on Whitney. 

His mind drifted as Lana's tongue and hands explored his chest, his stomach. From the worn couch he could see out the side window of the barn, stars exploding like firecrackers as they appeared against the darkness. He traced them with his eyes, thinking about the mythological creatures people always said were up in the night sky. Lex would know about that, he guessed. Lex always remembered the things that Clark glossed over when he read. Clark meant to remember, tried to care, but it never seemed all that important to him. Lex knew all sorts of things. Had probably done all sorts of things, too. 

A long time ago, this had been important. Lana. Her body. Her tongue. She'd been the star of his dreams for as long as he could remember. But now? Now that she was making a personal appearance on his couch, he couldn't even concentrate on her. 

She'd moved down to the button on his jeans, and was slowly unfastening it. She looked up at him, long hair tickling his legs. 

"This okay, Clark?" 

He shifted a little, stiffening, rocking. "Sure." 

She looked at him for a long minute before pulling down his zipper, finally dropping her head. Clark leaned back against the edge of the couch and gasped as her mouth closed in on him, screwing his eyes shut tightly. He was drowning, not breathing, not there anymore. He was swimming to the top of the river, dragging Lex's body with him, frantic, completely wet. 

Panicked. Lex was going to die. Lex couldn't breathe. He had to do something, had to get the water out of him, had to breathe, had to think. He breathed in sharply, willing himself back to the loft, willing his mind to shake the panic, opening his eyes slowly. 

Lex was standing at the top of the stairs, mouth agape. 

Clark shuddered as Lex slowly drew a finger to his lips, and rocked slowly into Lana's mouth as Lex mouthed a quiet " in his direction. They were staring right at each other now, gazes locked tightly. Lex took in a quiet breath and leaned back aga against the pole at the top of the steps, running a hand quickly over his head, never taking his eyes off Clark. 

"GOD." Clark's voice was rough and he pulled Lana's hair harder than he'd done all night long, which she seemed to like. She was sucking him, holding his hip with one of her hands, and he wanted it harder, faster. Now. He yanked her hair again, trying tol s encourage her to be rough like he was being, and it worked. Her tongue moved faster, more urgently, and he was fighting the urge to thrust as hard as he could right into her mouth. 

His eyes were half open, still locked across the room. Lex was gorgeous. He was wearing the long grey coat again tonight, the one that swished when he moved. Lex always looked so perfect, so unwrinkled, and Clark wanted to mess him up. Get him dirty. 

He shifted his eyes down as his hips thrust up again into Lana's mouth. She was learning how to open her throat, he guessed, and he wasn't going to last much longer. His eyes traveled down Lex's body, lingering on the bulge in his pants. He looked up again to find Lex licking his lips slowly, his eyes hungry, his skin flushed. 

That did it. He came in Lana's mouth, filling her up so much that she choked and gagged, pulling off. He pushed back against the couch hard, gasping, moaning, eyes sinking shut, his body screaming. 

Hesitating, he lifted her head up, and she started to smile slowly. 

"Sorry about that. I wasn't...quite...ready. You came pretty fast." 

Clark smiled back gently, not meeting her eyes. 

"I was enjoying the view." 

He turned his head back toward the top of the stairs, wanting to see the expression on Lex's face, but he was gone. There was just empty space where Lex's body had once been. He sighed deeply, frustrated, fists hitting the frayed edges of the couch quickly. 

"Dammit." 

His hands flew to his pants, re-fastening quickly, pushing her aside. 

"Lana, I forgot about something. I've got to get back inside. You've got to go." He was fumbling, anxious, desperate to get her out of the barn as quickly as possible. 

Her entire face fell, one hand immediately moving to her mouth to wipe it clean. When she finally spoke, it was soft and quiet. 

"Okay. Okay. We can...talk. Tomorrow. I'll call you. Okay?" 

He stood up, holding her shoulders as he moved her aside. 

"Sure. Thanks." 

She turned to leave, pausing once to look back at him, flashing another small smile. 

Clark bounded down the steps moments after she'd gone, anxious to get to the truck as quickly as possible. He grabbed the keys off the peg in the barn and drove off quickly, desperate to get to the castle. 

He'd barely turned off of the lane to their farm when he realized that Lex's car was pulled over on the side of the road right there. Lex was waiting for him. He'd known he'd come. 

His heart was threatening to escape from his body. His mind was racing, desperate to get his hands on Lex, desperate to explain what he felt for him, _finally_. 

Lex was watching him. Again. He hopped out of the truck and moved slowly to the passenger side of the car, opening the door, searching Lex's face. 

"It's okay, Clark. Get in." 

He did, slowly. This wasn't real. There was no way that Lex had just watched Lana suck him off. And then waited for him? To what? To talk about it? To discuss her techniques? There was no way he wasn't absolutely scarlet right now. His whole body was on fire. 

He looked up at Lex, meeting his eyes again, feeling...guilty. 

Lex reached over and let his fingertips move through Clark's hair gently, stroking softly. 

"It's been a big day for you, Clark." 

Clark murmured something quietly, tipping his head into Lex's hand for a minute. Shaking himself, he pulled backward, grabbing Lex's arm by the wrist. He held him still for a minute, eyes piercing, angry. 

"I wanted that to be YOU, Lex. God. I can't believe you showed up in the middle of that. GOD." 

Lex studied him for a minute. 

"Clark? That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Watching your face, the way you moved your head...your hips. You looked perfect." He paused, hesitating. He drew in a sharp breath, his voice rough. "You made her gag, Clark. It was the perfect ending." 

"Yeah." 

"Clark?" Lex looked at him intently, starting the car. 

Clark reached for the door handle. He raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?" 

Lex's voice was sly and hoarse. "Come over tomorrow." 

Clark shifted, nervous. "What for?" 

Lex smiled, his eyes glimmering darkly with promise. 

"Lana might gag, Clark. I don't." 


End file.
